iPod Shuffle Challenge Harry Potter
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: 10 songs, 10 oneshots. T for Language.
1. Benjamin Calypso

iPod Shuffle Challenge Song 1

Benjamin Calypso

Or In which Peter blows up a street.

November 1st, 1981

Peter Pettigrew had his back to the wall as his former friend, Sirius Black, approached him.\

Why did you betray Lily and James?" The dark haired man said quietly. "Why would you betray us, after we did so much to help you?"

Peter looked around for help before realizing Sirius had cast a Notice-Me-Not spell.

"Finite incantatem" Peter whispered, hoping that Sirius wouldn't notice.

"Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?" Peter yelled, stunning Sirius. "Reducto" the traitor whispered, putting as much power into the spell as possible.

*BOOM* 20 feet of pavement exploded, taking 12 Muggles with it.

Sirius saw Peter cut off his finger and transform into Wormtail and escape into the sewers of London.

'Peter just managed to blow p 20 feet of pavement…' Sirius thought '_Peter_ managed to blow up _20 feet_ of pavement…'

Sirius started laughing as Aurors and emergency vehicles arrived. Laughing at the fact the _weakest_ of the Marauders had managed to fool them all.

Listened to Benjamin Calypso from Joseph and the Amazing Techincolor Dreamcoat… The line "I hear the voice of the yellow bird, Singing in the tree this is quite absurd" made me think of this…


	2. Christmas is Going to the Dogs

iPod Shuffle Challenge 2

Christmas is Going to the Dogs- The Eels

In Which Remus and Sirius go Wangdoodle hunting.

I do not own Wangdoodles… And since I haven't read the book describing them I made up my own description.

Nor do I own Remus or Sirius… If I did both of them would be alive…

Hunting is something only Moony and Padfoot could do. The cold had sent all of the easier prey into their lairs. So this time, Moony and Padfoot were going after one of the more elusive prey of the Forbidden Forest… The Wangdoodle.

Rumors of the Wangdoodle had circulated around Hogwarts and the surrounding areas for generations, though it was never taken seriously.

Last month, Moony had caught a glimpse of it. James had Scoffed at the thought. Sirius didn't, later asking what it looked like.

"It looked like a cockatrice, only with a falcon's body instead of a chicken's body, and it had fur where the scales would be." Remus said.

Sirius nodded saying he had seen a picture of it in one of his family's bestiaries.

The next month, after learning Peter and James were going home, Sirius and Remus plotted where they would look.

Three hours before sunrise, Moony spotted it. Quietly the two canines stalked their prey, only to be attacked by it!

Deciding that knowing it did exist was good enough they ran to avoid serious injury. Moony and Padfoot made it back to the Shrieking Shack and hour before sunrise.

Hee hee… Wangdoodle… It's fun to say for me. Hence the reason I used it.


	3. Eric to the Rescue

iPod Shuffle Challenge 3

Eric to the Rescue Little Mermaid

In which Harry gets some, Ron experiences a Heroic BSoD, and Hermione kicks some DE booty.

Harry Potter was an idiot, a lucky idiot to be sure but an idiot all the same. As such, in order for there to be a story, Harry's luck ran out.

So as usual when the Hero's in deep crap and the Mentor (who is… Ummm… Stuck in Ms. Fae's Happy Home for the Sugar Addicted until further notice), the Sidekick/Comic Relief gets his/her time in the spotlight. In this case Ron Weasley.

Ron carefully plans out all possibilities, all ways he could fail, except for the Hero, Harry, getting it on with one of his arch rival's followers. Enter Sidekick's Heroic Blue Screen of Death, where all mental processes shut down, allowing the perverted Death Eater "guarding" the pair to capture Ron.

One would think not _all_ of Harry's luck ran out…

That leaves us with the third member of the "Golden Trio", Hermione Granger, to save the day. Hermione went in there after waiting three days and complete kicked every Death Eaters booty and saved her friends. And Life was good.

The name inspired me more than the actual music…

Ms. Fae's Happy Home for the Sugar Addicted(Ms. Fae's HH for the SA) is mine, I had to put Dumbledore somewhere…


	4. Aquarius

Aquarius- Aqua

In Which Luna Reflects

Luna Lovegood looked back on her latest school year.

She had made friends. One of whom was fascinated by her imagination and creatures, one merely huffed at them and did not believe.

Luna would sooner give up all of her creatures, both real and imaginary, before she would abandon Harry Potter. She would sooner die.

Luna was a loner, her strangeness driving people off. Except for Harry Potter, who seemed to be drawn in by it. She was glad

Life was good.

Luna is awesome.


	5. Villa Richard's Villa

Villa (Richard's Villa Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening)

In Which Hermione's Writer's Block Gives Her a Failing Grade.

Hermione Granger had Writer's Block, which really sucked because she was given a creative writing assignment in DADA. No matter how hard she thought, Hermione could not think of a single thing to put down.

Minutes before the end of class, Hermione completed the assignment b putting a limerick down. The limerick was horrible and our favorite bookworm failed the assignment.

Ummm… yeah. No real inspiration came from the music, so I played on _my_ Writer's Block and gave it to Hermione.


	6. Tourniquet

Tourniquet- Evanescene

In Which a Male Character Becomes a Cutter and is Locked Away

Drawing the knife across his skin, the boy felt _alive_.

It was only when he felt pain did he feel anywhere near alive.

His _friends_ tried to stop him. Why couldn't they understand that without it he felt nothing?

"Why do you do this?" They ask.

"So I can feel _alive_." He replied, "So I can _feel anything at all._"

"We can't let you continue" They said as they locked him away, "We can't let you _die_"

Locked away in the dark, the boy thinks and wonders how to feel now, without light, without pain, without _life._

Damn that's morbid… Dark music=Dark fics


	7. Shool's Out

School's Out Alice Cooper

In Which Luna Gets a Muggle Song Stuck In Her Head

It was the end of Luna's last year of school, and Luna found herself humming a song. Somehow she knew it to be School's Out by Alice Cooper

Luna wondered how she knew this, 'Who's Alice Cooper?' she thought. Being used to strange this Luna just shrugged and continued humming resolving to ask Ginny later.

Lovely Looney Luna Lovegood…

I can see her acting like this…


	8. Act Naturally

Act Naturally- Buck Owens

When I Meet the Wizard- Wicked.

In Which Voldemort remembers and reflects

1936

Tom Riddle was bouncing in his seat driving all those near him nuts.

He was so sure, with Magic, he would be beyond famous. Even Muggle raised witches and wizards would know his name.

He would have hundreds of fans(read followers), and a beautiful woman as his lady.

1996

Looking back, Voldemort saw that he was mostly right. He had hundreds of "Fans"(again read followers) and Bellatrix was beautiful(20 odd years ago) and even Muggle raised witches and wizards knew his name.

"Hmm… I was mostly right." He said.

When I was listening to Act Naturally, When I Meet the Wizard from Wicked popped in my head… And refused to leave.


	9. Pushing You Away

Pushing You Away Linken Park

Harry Potter was furious with Albus Dumbledore. The old man had finally pushed him too far.

After thinking about it, Harry realized that each of the last five years had some kind of "mishap." Each of these "mishaps" could be considered a test.

First year had several. The troll was the first. Followed by Norbert, how could he _not_ notice Hagrid having a pet besides Fang in his house? Then the "trip" into the Forbidden Forest, Supposed to catch something that was killing _unicorns_, a creature that can only be killed by the most evil of creatures. Then, last but not least, the Philosopher's Stone. If a trio of first years could get past it then why did it take a _professor_ with help from _Voldemort_ most of a school year to get to it?

Second year, Chamber of Secrets… Oh my goodness. Finding out he could talk to snakes was a doozy. Especially when it supposedly meant that he wanted to purge the school of all muggleborns. What a load of bullocks. Ended up to be his best friend's sister doing it while under the control of a young Voldemort.

Third year was a change of pace. Instead of _Voldemort_ chasing after him, he supposedly had _another_ mass murderer wanting him to die, not that Voldemort was the only one. And there were the Dementors. Which made him, and several others, collapse. This Mass Murderer ended up to be his Godfather and not wanting to kill Harry, just his best friend's pet rat.

Fourth Year was a really bad year. All he wanted to do was _watch_ the Triwizard Tournament not compete in it. No help at all from Dumbledore. None! Nor any of the teachers. After fighting a _dragon_, swimming past Merpeople, and getting through a shifting maze filled with Boggarts, Sphinxes, and freaks of nature, Harry saw a school mate die! Then was forcibly involved with a evil ritual that gave Voldemort a new body. Dueling said thing was painful, the Cruciatus was… Well, painful to make an understatement. Especially when his spell repertoire was very limited.

Fifth year was filled with evil DADA professors and Potion's Master who "tried" to teach him occlumancy. Not. Snape just told him to clear his mind without telling him how to. Harry knew that Dumbledore's influence had lessened a great deal, but still, couldn't he just get someone from the "Old Crowd" to teach? Or just give Snape then job, anyone would be better than Umbridge. Finally, all the crap that happened in the last few hours. Couldn't it have waited a while?

Harry thought that he might forgive Dumbledore someday, not any day soon, but some day.

Spoilers galore! Set just after Harry Learned about the Prophecy.


	10. I Turn to You

I Turn to You(Hex Hecter Radio Mix)

The lights at the disco flashed on and off as the beat drove people to the dance floor.

Harry turned to his companion, beckoning her to the dance floor.

Blaise grabbed Harry and dragged him onto the dance floor and pulled him close.

Harry was delighted that he had found someone who was able to see bothe Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Blaise being able to explain the Pureblood-Muggleborn bullocks helped a great deal.

DONE! Ends on a short one.


End file.
